Angels
by mpwhitaker
Summary: Song-Fic. She would make him pay for what he did her, and for smiling as he did it, even though she had loved him all along. 1st fanfic, reviews are appreciated


Disclaimer- I am not Rumiko Takahashi, therefore I do not own the Inuyasha co.

Angels

**Sparkling angel, I believed**

**You were my savior in my time of need.**

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

She should've seen it coming really. The times when he'd sneak off in the middle of the night, and how'd he accidentally called her Kikyou more than a few times. Kagome ignored this, passing it off as an accident and telling herself that he smelt a youkai in the area.

Now she new better. Flying silently along the path, her black wings shone in the evening sun. It was his fault she was dead, but her own that she flew down this path. Her heart became clouded with anger and hate soon after arriving in the heavens, thus became too heavy and fell back down to earth. Her wings changed from the snowy white they once were, into the coal black color all Fallen Angels had.

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door.**

**There's no escape now, no mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still remember,**

But she wasn't here because he broke her heart. No, she was here because of the crime he committed later on; the thing she wanted revenge for was her murder. Inuyasha would be wishing he was dead by the time she was done, and so would everyone else.

Looking back now, that smile he wore when he broke her heart didn't hurt as bad, even if it did hurt like Hell. It had been right after the defeat of Naraku, that Inuyasha had announced that he was to be married to the newly revived Kikyou. It hurt her yes, but she forced herself to be happy for the two of them. If only she knew what she knew now, she would have gotten as far away from them as she could have.

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

He stole he heart right from the moment he'd promised to always protect her, only to throw it back at her in pieces. She didn't cry, but kept it all inside. Kagome didn't shed a tear until she went to go get supplies….. and found the well sealed. She had crumpled down beside it, and the tears wouldn't stop for hours. The fact she would never see her family again, and the heartbreak just became too much. The others found her there crying her eyes out the next day.

Before all of this happened, Kagome had dreamed for months about being with Inuyasha. The would have a couple black-haired, doggie eared kids running around, and she and Inuyasha would just watch and laugh at their antics. Pretty much all the stuff that never had a chance of existing. She saw how stupid she was now.

**You took my heart.**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke the promise and made me realize,**

**It was all just a lie.**

Landing softly outside the entrance to the hanyou's hut, she listened to the noises coming from the small enclosure. Inuyasha was definitely there, and she could hear Sango and Miroku too. That was good, they deserved to know the truth.

Folding her wings in, Kagome gently knocked on the door. Inside all voices silenced and you could hear the rustle of feet coming towards the door.

Inuyasha opened the door, and his face instantly froze with a mask of fear and amazement. Kagome smirked and spoke in a sing song voice. "I'm back." She put some of her energy into her hands and pushed him, sending him flying to the other side of the hut.

Kagome walked in and smiled at Sango and Miroku. "Hi guys! How have you been?"

They just stared at her in shock, and she sighed. She shot another blast of energy at Inuyasha and walked over to him, picking him by the front of his shirt and hoisting him up against the wall. She stared him dead in the eyes with a lok that would've made Sesshomaru scream like Rin. "I got questions, and you're gonna answer em', okay?"

The hanyou gulped and nodded as she dropped him to the floor. Kagome turned to look at her two other friends. "Can you two leave us alone for a bit, after I'm done here we can chat and catch up." She smiled, and the monk and demon slayer calmed down a bit and left the hut.

Kagome turned back to the frightened hanyou with that same look in her eyes.

"Why are you here Kagome?" Her gaze increased tenfold. "This is the one question I'll answer. The answer is simple really, I want revenge. Now it's my turn. I want to know why you killed me."

"Kikyou said that you planned to take back your soul, and I had to kill you to stop it." Kagome laughed. "So she tricked you, ey? Truth is she wanted me dead because she wanted my part of the soul we shared."

He just stared at her as she continued. "Did you always plan to kill me?"

He seemed to pause as if he was considering the answer. "No."

'Fair enough.' Kagome thought.

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**

**Your dark intensions, your feelings for me.**

**Fallen angel, tell me why?**

**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

She raised her hand and placed in on the top of his head, face showing no emotion. "Now for the curse."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Impossible. There is no such thing as a curse."

That did it. All the rage, hate, and betrayal flowed from Kagome and her body became illuminated in a dark red aura. "Impossible you say! Funny, that's what I thought. I thought that my best friend, you, could never kill me! But you proved me wrong….." Her voice trailed off as she placed her hand on his head again and sent the vision of her murder into his eyes, along with the pain she felt as he killed her.

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door.**

**There's no escape now, no mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still remember,**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

Inuyasha screamed in agony as he clenched his eyes shut, only to be greeted with the murder vision. The amber orbs shot open again and he looked at Kagome pleadingly.

Along with the other emotions the hurt began to flow out too, and Kagome wrapped her wings around herself as she sank to her knees, crying. "Why Inuyasha? I loved you and you betrayed me." She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at him with empty eyes.

He remained silent, save for the small groans he released from the pain coursing through the body.

**You took my heart.**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke the promise and made me realize,**

**It was all just a lie.**

Kagome whispered, almost so low that Inuyasha couldn't hear. "I intended to stay by your side forever, but this will be the last time you ever see me." Her voice grew in volume as the tears ended and the anger resurfaced. "You think that just because your fiance' wanted me dead that I had to die, well I got some news. I didn't! You could've done something else, but now you've gotten yourself cursed!"

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end.**

**This world may have failed you,**

**It doesn't give you a reason why.**

**You could have chosen a different path in life**

That smile he wore was so sinister. If it hadn't existed then she wouldn't have to be doing this.

**That smile when you tore me apart**

"Cursed?" Inuyasha echoed in a shaky voice.

Kagome shot him a look a pure evil. "Yes. From now until the day you die you will feel the pain I felt when you killed me, and whenever you close your eyes you will see the vision of my murder.

"Why?"

Kagome smiled and brushed a feathered wing down the line of his jaw before drawing it back suddenly to pin him against the wall. "For making me believe we could ever be together. For showing me false dreams. For breaking our promise. For smiling as you pushed me over the edge of the cliff! THAT'S WHY!!!" Her voice shook the small hut as she screamed the last words.

Turning around, she was at the door in a second. She looked at Inuyasha one last time. "We could've been forever, Inuyasha. But after I'm done, you'll have no one." She flew out into the night sky, her wings beating softly in the cool air.

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end.**

Not bad for a 13 year old, I think this turned out rather well.

Review and let me know what you think!

Oh and the song is Angels by Within Temptation.


End file.
